A moderately active individual makes thousands of different hand movements in a single day. Such activity may lead to repetitive strain injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS), in which the tendons and ligaments in the carpal tunnel swell and compress nerves, resulting in hand numbness. The increase of computer keyboards in offices and homes has created a dramatic increase in the number of repetitive strain injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) is believed to be caused by compression of the median nerve resulting from a swelling of tendons and sheaths. Swelling of the tendons in the carpal tunnel reduces circulation to the hands causing numbness and pain. It is well known that a person who performs repetitive motions with his hands might develop a repetitive stress injury such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
Individuals who spend extended periods of time with their wrist in a flexed condition may develop CTS. A major cause of CTS is the continuous flexing of the wrist which is particularly common amongst individuals who spend long periods of time at keyboards, whether such keyboards be associated with computers per se, or with cash registers or other such devices. Such flexing is generally accompanied by pronation of the hand, i.e., holding the palm in a downward facing position, which further strains the connective tissue and nerves running through the carpal tunnel. Musicians are also subject to CTS, CTS itself is caused by compression of the median nerve, which runs through the wrist and branches into the palm, thumb and first three fingers. The median nerve runs through a bony structure which is identified as the carpal tunnel. The flexor tendons and the carpal ligament in the carpal tunnel may swell due to repetitive hand movements, pinching the medial nerve and producing the condition known as CTS. CTS generally results in an inability effectively to grip with the hands, and is usually accompanied by a tingling and numbness in the fingers.
The herein disclosed invention is designed to provide a therapy device for relieving the effect of carpal tunnel syndrome; and to bring flexibility to the hand and wrist as soon as possible.